Misadventures: Marshall and Everest
by My Thoughts and Opinions
Summary: Self-explanatory title.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, fellow fanfic readers 'n' writers! 'Misadventures' is back after 5 days of inactivity, and I believe that someone could be made happy with this chapter that's put up. Let's hope I don't ruin it with my stupidity!**

**DISCLAIMER: These days, people get lazy with their disclaimers. They just say 'I don't own PAW Patrol' and that's it. No offence to anyone, but just look at this: 'I own not this show, nor do I any of the characters, save the OCs and the storyline of this chapter - both of which have been invented by me - as all other cameos and locations are the belongings of the four groups with the names Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., Spin Master and Viacom.' That's a disclaimer and a half.**

When The Expert had risen from his state of unconsciousness for the second time, he wanted to stay in at the Lookout to make certain that he was fine. Marshall complied again. **[I presume that he will do this for however many times he gets hurt.]**

However, Marshall was off duty the same time as The Expert, having not been selected for any missions, and the two spoke to each other often and became closer friends as a result. **[What are the chances that any one pup would not be picked for any missions over a set amount of time? Do the math. I will too, don't worry.]**

This day, The Expert was in his pup house, with the door shut. He was awake, but he could not bring himself to step outside. There was a knock on the door and he immediately said, "Come on in, Marshall."

The door opened to show the Dalmatian fire pup standing there, nervous as he had ever been before. He stated shakily, "Well, I have this little problem. **[A variant of the 'I Have This Friend...' trope. This, I shall admit, is an overused cliché and really should not be used ever.]** I wanted your help, considering that you helped, um, the others."

If The Expert was at all surprised by the fact that Marshall knew about Chase and Skye, he didn't show it. **[Which one of us was expecting him to?]** Instead, he simply stated, "What did you have in mind for telling Everest the news?"

Marshall fainted.** [Oops.]**

The Expert half-sighed and determined how long Marshall would be out cold. **[How would he do that? Does he just look at him and use visuals to find out? Or... I just broke Rule #1. Stupidity ensues again.]** _Ten minutes,_ he thought.

At that moment, Ryder and the rest of the pups returned from rescuing Chickaletta for what had to be the 29th time in that week alone. **[Sounds about right.]** Chase then noticed Marshall on the ground and The Expert near him. He immediately figured out what had happened, and walked up to The Expert to ask what he had done this time. The other pups followed behind. **[I don't know what to say here. Either they're curious as Chase, or they're just following to find out for exploitation.]**

The Expert saw them approach and knew exactly what Chase wanted to inquire of him. So when they neared him, he put up a paw to tell them to stop; they obeyed, if a little confusedly. He then sent away the other pups, except for Skye. **[Brilliant. Now it doesn't matter what their motives are.]**

When the others had left and only the three of them remained, The Expert turned to Chase and Skye, and he asked, "I assume you know about Marshall and Everest?" **[What about them? If they can sing? If they got lost once? If they have a malicious plan to make The Expert smile? ... Sorry.]**

The two other pups looked at each other questioningly. Marshall and Everest had only told Chase and Skye respectively, and not even they knew if the affection for the other was requited. But, the pup before them was known as 'The Expert' to them, and so they weren't too surprised and answered him straightforwardly. **[Rule #1 followed for the first time ever.]**

"I only know about Marshall's addiction, so to speak, but not if Everest is the same," Chase remarked as Skye said, "I don't know about Marshall, but I do about Everest."

The Expert half-shrugged. "I figured as much." **[He is The Expert, after all.]**

Chase took charge and queried, "And I assume you have a plan for this?" The Expert half-shrugged again.

"Excuse me while I go to the forest to get The Criminal for it," he said as he jumped into his pup house, transformed it into his cruiser and accelerated off to the aforementioned area. **[May I be the first to say this? ... Great! *ahem* This won't end well.]**

Chase watched as he left. He asked Skye without turning his head, "What of Everest? Do the two of them like each other?"

Skye smiled at her unofficial boyfriend and said, "Yeah, if Marshall likes her."

Chase nodded. "Then they do." **[If these characters didn't have perceptiveness, I don't know where we would be in this story.]**

"But what about The Expert? What's he going to do?"

Chase hung his head. He mumbled, under his breath but still audible enough for Skye to hear him, "If I know him, he's going to do anything he can to get them together; he would even put himself, or them, in danger." **[Dark.]**

The Expert walked into the clearing in the forest where The Criminal lived and sat down. He waited for the identical Bernese mountain dog to show up.

"What is so urgent that the great pup detective, with the name to back it up, should come to my humble clearing?" said a voice accompanying a leer. **[I wouldn't put it past The Criminal to make a joke about The Expert. He's just that kind of guy.]**

_And there he is,_ thought The Expert. What he said was, "Are you free, or do you have plans to break the law sometime soon?" **[What a joke. Actually Pretty Funny.]**

The Criminal laughed at the flat joke. He answered, "Well, no. I don't have anything to do right now. What - "

"I want you to kidnap someone." **[Now is a good time to point out Rule #2: Expect The Expert to know what you will say.]**

The Criminal tilted his head in bewilderment. "What for?" **[At least he knows the rule.]**

"First, it's 'For what?'," The Expert countered. **[But I'm not here to be a Grammar Nazi.]** "Second, I'll ask a question: you know about Marshall and Everest, right?"

The Criminal grinned lopsidedly. "Of course. Which one to kidnap?" **[Perceptiveness is still functional. Let's hope it stays like that.]**

"Everest," the detective said. "And here's what to do. Of course, feel free to add anything else that you would like." He explained the idea to his counterpart, who grinned again. "Nothing wrong with that. I'll do it, although I might add something to it."

The Expert almost had a look of horror on his face, which The Criminal noticed. He said, "Oh, you scared me. For a second I thought you were about to make an expression."

"I won't lie; I felt one coming on." **[*****melodramatic gasp* He almost made an expression?]**

Marshall had come to about a minute ago, and the first thing he had asked for was the location of The Expert. Chase had acknowledged him. "He went to the forest. For... something or other." **[Apparently, Chase is smart enough not to give The Expert's plan away. ... Sorry, Chase and Chase fans.]**

At this moment, Marshall was contemplating punishment for whoever told The Expert his secret. He was on his 27th idea when Skye shouted out his name in an attempt to get his attention. **[Marshall went through 26 ideas to punish someone fully, in one minute. Even some of the most active minds can't do that.]**

"What is it, Skye?" he responded, curious as to what she had to say.

The Cockapoo strolled over to the Dalmatian and saw that he had been in cogitation. "What were you doing?"

Marshall tried to concoct an excuse. "Just making plans," he half-lied. **[Well, it wasn't a lie. He was making plans ... to hurt someone for finding out his secret. If 'Hearts of Ice and Fire' by the writer Atlas FF is any indication, it isn't going to end at all well. P.S. Don't tell Atlas that I mentioned his story here.]**

"I hope that none involve anything to do with The Expert," Skye said seriously. Marshall was slightly taken aback.

"How - I mean, what are you talking about?" Marshall was virtually having a panic attack. **[Marshall doesn't have panic attacks. I effectively lied to you.]**

Skye just shook her head. Marshall had tried, but he had also failed. Miserably. She began to speak again. "Let me explain. First off, Chase and I got together." **[What's with everyone becoming so blunt? Is The Expert affecting them that much?]**

She had expected Marshall to break into shouts of ecstasy, congratulatory statements and also to share the news with anyone and everyone he met. What she had not expected was Marshall reacting with a face completely void of all emotion, comparable to The Expert's stoicism. **[Amazing. No one can do that every day.]**

"I know. Congratulations." **[Back to the bluntness.]**

The three words were so icy that nobody would have believed that they came from Marshall. Even Marshall himself looked surprised by his dearth of feeling. He blamed it on his jealousy; his desire to have that which his best friend had. **[For the first time in history, blame in an animated show is placed correctly the first time.]**

_It's nice that they finally became a couple; I was starting to get impatient. Too bad Everest and I won't be like that. She'll never see me the way I see her. She's just too perfect for me. Her - _**[Before Marshall goes full description mode, we'll cut him off now. That way we don't have to worry about a super long And boring list of stuff that he loves about Everest.]**

"Marshall, you didn't hear a thing I said!" Skye practically screamed at him, bringing Marshall back to reality.

"S-sorry, I guess I just had some thoughts." Marshall silently chastised himself for losing focus due to Everest.

"Thoughts about Everest, aren't they?" Skye asked with an extremely smug look on her face. **[Did no one here read 'Hearts of Ice and Fire'? ... Still don't tell Atlas.]**

Marshall was ready to sink into quicksand made of utter embarrassment. **[Would not a hole have been faster and/or less painful? Just asking...]** He couldn't believe that his crush was known by two pups other than whom he had told. He looked exactly how he felt.

When Skye saw him, his face saying that he wanted to be swallowed up by the ground, her self-congratulatory expression morphed into one of complete self-reprehension. She began to apologise, but a better idea came to her. **[The last time someone had a better idea, it was indeed a better idea. But, you know, can't be too careful.]**

"If it's any consolation, she likes you too."

The sentence prompted Marshall's emotions to do a full U-turn. His once crestfallen face now solely put forth joy and jubilation, and the ground that he wanted to open up and consume him was now mentally begged to keep closed. **[What if it had already opened? Would be have climbed out and then asked it to close up? ... Not here to be CinemaSins, people.]**

"Really? She does?" Skye smiled and nodded. "She does! She likes me! I'm going to go over and tell her how I feel right now!"

Marshall dashed off to his red pup house. He jumped in, turned it into the fire truck and sped off to the mountain cabin, where Everest and her owner, Jake, resided. **[If you didn't know already.]**

Skye watched as he left. She suddenly realised something and said to herself, "This will not end well." **[Ha! I was first. ... Stupid me again. Shows himself right at the end. Ah, well, can't change your stupidity! ... Who had the nerve to put that in my script? This isn't an anarchy! Society has rules, you know!]**

**All done! With a bit of foreshadowing for good measure. I am happy. To be happy is to be alive. ... So does that mean that The Expert is dead, and is a zombie? ... Ah, well. Zombies and happiness put aside, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of 'Misadventures'; if you did, please review!**

**Bye! Have a nice day! See you in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Send a PM! Maybe some ideas, alright?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, fellow fanfic readers 'n' writers! What is with me? I've just missed more days than there are chapters in this story! Well, now I'm back, and let's jump into the seventh chapter of 'Misadventures' and the second part of 'Marshall and Everest'. Please read, enjoy (if you are able to do so), and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: Rights not owned by me. If you want them, please do not ask me.**

Everest arose from a sudden deep slumber in a surprisingly small and dark area. She tried to look around to discover where she was, but could not find any familiar things. She began to wonder how she had gotten into this mysterious place.

Then a supremely toneless voice was heard. **[Not who you think it is.]**

"Everest."

The owner of the name jerked to attention and scoured the area for the source of the sound. She saw nothing, and so thought that it was a figment of imagination.

"Everest."

_Well, it's not my imagination. I heard that,_ Everest thought. _But where could it be coming from? _**[That's 'from where could it be coming'. But, hey, I'm not a fanfiction writer just to be a grammar Nazi.]**

"Everest." **[Rule of Three.]**

Everest was becoming more puzzled. And as she grew more puzzled, she grew more fearful. She wanted this nightmare of a situation to disappear and she wanted to go home.

"Everest." **[I said 'Rule of Three'! That's, ironically, rule number 3 in shows and movies.]**

The voice was directly behind her now, but she was so frightened that she dared not turn around. Visibly shaking, she closed her eyes and awaited whatever was to become of her.

"Walk." **[This guy legitimately sounds like a good/bad kidnapper.]**

Everest practically ran away from the voice, into a tunnel, and out into a larger space. This one had light, too, but that was by reason of a gigantic, unsurmountable bonfire blazing to her right. **[Plot device. Not Deus Ex Machina.]** She whipped back around and ran back the way she came, only to find the tunnel blocked.

She was trapped.

Everest was about ready to break down in tears. She slowly and solemnly sauntered straight to the space sporting the supersized firestorm. **[I aim to apply added alliterative appeal to anything.]**

As she arrived, a toneless voice rang out. **[May not be who you think it is.]**

"Crying shame, isn't it?"

Everest's blood turned to ice and her paws to stone. She stood stock still and involuntarily silently listened for the voice to speak again.

"You and I, both in this cave, trapped by this massive holocaust, with some weird guy in a black cape imitating my voice. Mostly upset about that last one." **[That's a version of the AMJ - Arson, Murder and Jaywalking - trope.]**

She looked around the area and saw a white pup in the opposite corner. The silence induced by her fear broke and she erupted in complete rage. **[Uncommon for Everest. Though that may be due to the nature of the show.]**

"Who are you?! What is your name?!" **[She might as well turn into Jack Bauer with the way she's asking these questions.]**

The pup responded, "I don't have one."

"A likely excuse. Why am I here?!"

The white pup returned, same as ever, "You've been pupnapped."

"What?! Who did this? Was it you?!" She began to vent in the pup's face. "You better tell me how I got here, who brought me here, and why I'm here. Now!" **[Yeah, she's definitely gonna turn into Jack in about two minutes.]**

The pup's face was still devoid of emotions. "Since you asked so nicely, I will."

Everest growled threateningly. "I don't want your sarcasm, I want answers."

Still no facial change. "You were pupnapped by that same weird guy. **[He just said that.]** You are here to keep me company until we are rescued."

"How do you know that we'll be rescued?"

As if on cue, a hooded figure of a pup strolled in and wordlessly dragged the white pup away.

Everest watched as the two pups _exeunted_. "Now what'll I do?" **[I don't know. Maybe make a bunch of plans for telling Marshall how you feel about him? ... So sorry.]**

The Expert and The Criminal dropped character and took a breath. **[I don't think that The Expert dropping character is much of a drop, considering stoicism.]**

"I hope Marshall gets here soon. I don't know how long I can keep this up," The Criminal whined.

The Expert reprimanded him. "You've been doing it for five minutes. I've been doing it for six months."

"I don't care. I like to laugh and smile. Not smiling is a pain to me. It's impressive that you could do it for so long."

"I'm more impressed by how you managed to keep that fire raging for ... what was it? 45 minutes?" **[Yeah, actually. A bonfire as big as the cave tunnel itself must use so much fuel it isn't funny.]**

Suddenly, a siren was heard in the distance. The Criminal grinned. He then made a strange request.

"Would you mind if I whipped you?" **[What will you use? Cat-o-nine-tails? ... Wait, what?]**

Marshall, now outside the cave, saw a great light in it. He barked out his ladder and climbed up to investigate. Indeed, the conflagration present was still burning away and his firefighter instincts took action.

The Dalmatian tried to peer through the flames, but the fire's immense size made it opaque and therefore almost impossible through which to see.

But the flicker of the inferno allowed some brief moments of visibility, and Marshall thought he saw a spot of blue-violet fur on the interior. **[I know so little about these character designs. I did research for this. I'm so stupid.]**

_Everest?_ Marshall's heart began to race with worry and excitement. He barked, subsequently saying, "Water cannon!"

The words echoed throughout the cave.

The Criminal and The Expert were about done with their flogging session when they heard Marshall's voice. They looked at each other silently, before the smaller albino Bernese mountain dog literally threw the larger out of the chamber in which they were. **[Ouch.]**

The Expert landed face-first in front of a now enthusiastic Everest. He saw her and immediately resumed his role.

"What's going on? Has someone come to save us?"

Everest was practically bouncing with liveliness as she stated, "Yes! It's Marshall! He came for us!" Then Everest realised a little detail and became confused in favour of being excited. "But ... how - "

"The fire. It's so big that anyone will see it from outside." He still hadn't risen from his faceplant. **[You know we must have one of these in every chapter. It's a requirement now.]**

Everest stopped in her tracks and wheeled around to face her 'imprisoned' companion. She then tried to ask a question that is never completed if it is directed to The Expert.

"How - " **[We can let Rule #1 slide here, as Everest hasn't met him before. But after, we are gonna blast her for it.]**

And The Expert answered in typical The Expert fashion.

"I'm an expert at these things." **[Oh, yes. What an accurate sentence to describe that.]**

At this point, Marshall had doused the fire. The first thing that he saw was the fire damage dealt to the walls and roof of the cave. **[Did I get you?]** The next thing was Everest. Though, it was rather involuntary, as he was pinned by the husky and showered in thanks and licks to the face, thereby conveying her affection for him to him. She didn't bother to stop herself; emotions were flowing uncontrollably and she thought it futile to try to limit them.

Marshall, meanwhile, had slipped into a state of catatonia and remained almost lifeless on the floor of the cave. **[Considering that this isn't a faint, I can't say 'Oops.'. Too bad.]** The Expert, in the background of these events, simply headed to the exit, with his still bloodstained back.

Marshall escaped from his catatonia in time to see the red impact lines on the albino's back, and immediately asked if The Expert was okay.

"Just fine. This is nothing compared to what I've suffered before." **[Absolutely nothing.]**

"What is this?" thundered a voice at the back of the cave. All heads turned to see a cloaked pup.

Everest was just about to charge at him, but The Expert reached him first. The pup was quickly apprehended and taken out of the place, Marshall following. Everest decided to run back toward Jake's cabin, located on his own mountain.

As The Expert neared the station to turn over the shrouded pup, Marshall went up to him and asked, "Who is this? I want to know who captured Everest."

The disguised pup grinned and removed the hood to reveal himself.

At first, Marshall was a bit appalled that The Criminal would kidnap Everest, but then smiled pseudo-disdainfully at The Expert, who just half-shrugged and wordlessly took The Criminal in. **[Another scheme. Sometimes being smart is a thing that causes schemes like these to be created. Makes me glad that I'm stupid. But then, I wrote this, so...]**

As they left, Marshall shook his head. "A crazy and dangerous plan to get me and Everest together. Somehow, that sounds just like them."

Meanwhile, Everest - who had made it back to Jake's Mountain - was pondering the past events. _Who was that white pup?_ she thought. **[The most dangerously smart pup ever to grace the Earth. Nothing more to be said.]** She eventually decided to pay him a visit. Marshall seemed to know him, so she would ask her Marshall.

_My Marshall..._ Something she wanted to be able to call him; now she had her chance. **[How nice. We'll have that sorted next chapter.]**

**And we are done! My hiatus syndrome is gone for now, so I'll probably be back with more stuff and stupidity soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter; if you did, be sure to leave a review, please.**

**Bye! Have a nice day! See you in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Send a PM! Maybe some ideas, alright?**


	3. Finale

**Hello, fellow fanfic readers 'n' writers! Yeah, this one took way too long, and I really have no excuse for why. As you should have been able to tell, this is the last part of Marshall and Everest, which will wrap up this little subseries so that we can move on to some more of The Expert being The Expert and getting himself in all sorts of things. Anywho, please REAR (Read, Enjoy And Review)!**

**DISCLAIMER: What are rights to this show? Something that I don't have and probably never will.**

"What happened this time?" Chase queried when he saw the untraditional red fur on The Expert's back. "Did you do anything crazy today without any of us knowing?" **[However did you guess?]**

The Expert smirk-asked, "Would you consider me being trapped in a cave by a raging bonfire and being scourged with a cat-o-nine-tails by a pupnapper in a black hood who was imitating me, 'crazy'?" **[Yes, I would. But the whole point of your mission was to do something crazy, so, excused.] **

Chase thought about this and decided to say, "By your standards, that's pretty normal. **[By absolutely no one's standards is that normal.]** I mean, remember our last mission together? You stalled the guy with the gun to your face..."

Chase recollected the past mission with a bit of enthusiasm. As this was happening, Everest was approaching them from behind. She recognised, by the stained fur, the pup who had been 'pupnapped' with her. She jumped out of her snowcat and plodded toward them, having heard a sort of conversation between him and another pup who appeared to be Chase. **['Who appeared to be Chase.'. There is literally one German Shepherd in the show's universe, and in this one too. Who else could it possibly have been?]**

When she was behind The Expert, she picked up more details of the convo, but it didn't make much sense. She decided to query.

"What - " She was, as you would have thought, interrupted by The Expert, who hadn't turned around. **[Are we surprised? I'm not. You're not. So answer is no. Not surprising either.]**

"We were just talking about the last mission in which I took part."

She was taken by surprise. "Wait. Are you - "

"Yes." **[Two in a row? That's a bit interesting.]**

She became more befuddled. "How - "

"I'm an expert at these things." **[And now he's just showing off.]**

Everest was now a little riled up. "You know - "

"Sure, it does get a bit annoying. Right, Chase?" He turned around as he spoke. **[I mean, seriously. What motivated him to do this to Everest? No one else has been subject to this restriction of speech.]**

"Yes it does," Chase answered as the husky became more exasperated.

"And what is the annoyed husky here to do?" The Expert smirk-asked. **[I'm going to leave a comment here, but I'm not going to say anything. Why? The Expert. That is why.]**

Everest responded with as little chagrin as possible. "I just wanted to know who you are, who my pupnapper is and where I can find Marshall."

"I see. Well, I have no name, but The Expert is what I am called. Now you've met me, but since I already know you, you don't need to introduce yourself. Your pupnapper is basically a smiling version of me, and his nickname - since he has no name either - is The Criminal." **[Candid. Typical. Still awesome.]**

Everest huffed. "Makes sense."

"And as for Marshall," Chase jumped in, "he's in his pup house."

"Thanks, Chase." And with that, Everest ran off to talk to Marshall. **[See you later. ... I'm not joking. We will see her later in the chapter.]**

The Expert turned back to the police German Shepherd pup. "I'm going to sleep. Such an adrenaline-inciting situation really tires one out." He then strolled over to his white house and quickly fell asleep. **[This guy loves to sleep, doesn't he?]**

Chase watched as he did this. "I bet someone made a comment somewhere on how much this guy likes to sleep." **[Why have you lampshaded my lampshade? That's cheating, Chase. You can't do that.]**

Marshall, meanwhile, was replaying the past events in his mind, spending the most time remembering the part where Everest had pounced upon him and showered him with licks. _Did that really happen?_ he asked himself. **[Nope, because you didn't save her from a raging inferno in the last chapter.]**

Of a sudden, there was a pounding sound coming from the door. He opened it to see his favourite husky standing there. **[But... Marshall, you only know one. I suppose that counts, but still.]**

"Oh, hi, Everest." Marshall was a little bit surprised to see her there.

"Hey, Marshall."

"What brings you here? After being kidnapped, no less," Marshall questioned. Everest heaved a massive sigh. **[*****sigh* That is me relieved that we are finally at the part for which we've been waiting.]**

"I came by to, um, tell you something that I think you should know."

"Is that so?" Marshall looked at her in a way that suggested that he already knew what it was. **[He does, so he is allowed to use that look. If he didn't, I'd just have The Expert do it.]** "Well, so do I."

"You want to tell me first?" Everest asked, still rather nervous about the whole prospect.

"Yeah." Marshall took a big breath to compose himself. "Whatever you were to say to me, such is what I am to tell thee. If it was that I mean the world to you, of me concerning you it is still true. Were you say that you adore me indeed, the thought is reciprocated tenfold by me. And so the point that I sincerely hope I've clearly made, is that if you shall love me, I shall you the same. I love you, Everest." **[Poem by Marshall. Also, for how long did he prepare that poem? And given that it is to be used in very specific circumstances, how many of these poems did he have?]**

Everest was at a loss for words. To hear such heartfelt words being poured to her from the pup whom she positively cherished was both a miracle and a dream made a reality to her.

She hugged the Dalmatian very tightly and said through oncoming tears, "I love you, Marshall." **[I'm going to do something very CinemaSins-esque. *ahem* Roll credits!]**

Marshall, despite being in a lung-crushing position, could not have felt more as though his heart would jump out of its place. He returned the embrace and felt the water running down his face.

Neither wanted this moment to end. **[Too bad it will, for I have the power to separate you forever! Muhahahahahaaaa! ... Sorry. Won't happen.]**

**And we're all good. Now I don't ever have to do any of this again, unless wanted. This was far too tiring to complete, and I am now very happy that I've finished. I hope that you EAR!**

**Bye! Have a nice day! See you in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Send a PM! Maybe some ideas, alright?**


End file.
